Hope In Rivendell
by Eiladwyn
Summary: Last chapter up! Late update due to internet problems X.x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I know this isn't exactly stuff that hasn't been written before, but I'm too chicken to write about big things just yet. (apologies to any chickens out there)

Italics are either thoughts, or Sindarin, or Elves yelling in pain. Use the context to puzzle it out =)

Umm...A Baby Aragorn plushie* to anyone who reads! Or maybe...maybe even reviews? Plizzle?

* * *

Lord Elrond smiled as his two eldest children made their way into his chambers. Putting a finger to his lips, he nodded in the direction of a wooden crib filling one of the corners. "I should warn you, my sons. He may look like an angel now but when he is fully awake you would do well to beware." A small voice whispered in the back his mind: _And how much of that do you think they actually took in? _None, of course. They would learn in due time. His eldest was now reaching in and tenderly lifting the boy up. Elrond heard a small noise behind him and went to stand by him in the doorway. "Better to watch from a distance, I think," Glorfindel commented. Elrond chuckled softly and turned his attention back to his sons.

Elladan carefully balanced the weight of a sleeping Aragorn in his arms and laughed softly. "To think _Ada_ was worried we wouldn't be able to handle him. He's just a child!"

Elrohir poked a chubby cheek gently. "We can give him all of your stuffed toys," He glanced at his brother. "Unless you feel you still have need of them?" Elladan glared at him. "They were just as much yours as they were mine! Besides, what makes you think I have need of them?!"

Elrond sighed. Unnoticed by the two brothers, their friendly bickering had woken Aragorn. The toddler opened one eye and stared at Elrohir. "You not mama…" Elrohir started, then smiled down at him. "I should think not. I am Elrohir, and this is Elladan." The little boy looked at them and frowned. "Ro'dan? Why ev'ryone call El? Your daddy too, y'know." Both the twins looked at loss.

Lord Glorfindel snorted behind Elrond. He glanced back at him in amusement, turning back just in time to see- "Ow! _Tithen pen, _please, that _hurts_!!" The little boy had managed to completely tangle – and pull - poor unsuspecting Elladan's hair in his fingers. Elrohir laughed without any sympathy. His brother wrinkled his nose at him. "The boy has strength beyond his years! Do you think this is funny?!"  
"Obviously..." Elrohir rolled his eyes as he replied, making the toddler giggle. And pull harder. "Elrohir! Help me!" winced Elladan. Glorfindel spoke up. "Would you like me to find you some scissors?" Elrohir nodded seriously. "Yes, we wouldn't want to hurt Aragorn in any way, would we?" Elladan groaned loudly. "Hurt Aragorn? What about me?" The boy in question giggled.  
"You baby, 'Dan! Fun! Play more?" Aragorn yanked on his hair as though they were reins.

Elrond struggled to control his mouth. It seemed to be trying to smile. Imagine that. Elladan twisted round and managed to catch sight of his father's face. "_Ada_! The eyebrows! Please, desist! I have enough problems to deal with as it is!" Elrond hurriedly brought his facial hair under control and coughed unconvincingly.

Elrohir sighed. It seemed his _Ada_ had been right. Again. _Oh Valar, and it is only the morning..._

_

* * *

  
_

Righty then, I suspect most of you already know this better than me, but oh well excuse any mistakes:

Ada - Daddy (I think Adar is Dad, or Father?)  
Tithen pen - little one  
Valar - Deities that guide/guard Middle-Earth. Elvish...I think?

*I love plushies! Especially Baby Aragorn ones! And you do too _RIGHT_? Please review...even a teensy bit. I'll keep writing no matter what though so don't feel pressured. Nah, NOT at All...xD Thanks anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks reviewers :) I knew you could do it *gives proud look*.That was really fast by the way; I was expecting reviews to come in only after a week or so!

On a totally unrelated note, I have 'Happy Together' by Simple Plan stuck in my head xD. And I told someone to act their age and not their shoe size! How clever =P

Glorfindel had his head poked into the antechamber of Elrond's study.

Elrond remained standing by the door.

Elrohir was discreetly sampling some of his father's wine.

Elladan was tying his hair back and removing any jewellery.

All of them were eying the little human plonked in the middle of the floor. Whenever the boy made any sudden movements, Elladan made a subtle squeak of alarm and shifted away slightly. "Are you quite all right, dearest son?" inquired Elrond with false concern. Elladan smiled nervously at Aragorn, ignoring his father. Elrond sighed. "This has gone on long enough."

The frozen tableau of terror that Aragorn had created. Elrohir was in silent awe. Glorfindel smiled at Elladan. "Yes, elfling. We will have to work on your fear of human children tomorrow. Come, your brother and I shall protect you on your way to your room." Elladan spluttered and felt his eyes pop out. "Protect?! What are you talking about?!" Elrohir and Glorfindel carefully steered him out into the hallway, ignoring his indignant ramblings.

Elrond looked back at Aragorn. "I suppose that leaves you with- " He cut himself off. The toddler was no longer there! He quickly hurried into his inner chamber and was greeted by the sight of a delighted - and squealing - baby climbing all over his bed. With shoes on! How dare he! Although his own children had been just as adventurous in their youth. Elrond sighed ruefully, then straightened up when he heard quiet knocking. "Who is it?" he called out.

Gilraen listened carefully, and relaxed as she heard delighted squeals. "It's Gilraen." Elrond opened the door and smiled at her. "You are _most _welcome, Lady Gilraen." _More than you know_, _I think. What exactly did you teach this...this boy?! _A patter of little footsteps announced Aragorn's arrival. "Mammee!" He held out his arms to his mother, and she picked him up. "How have you behaved today?" Aragorn gave her a impenetrable look of baby innocence. "I be good!"

Elrond looked at the boy in disbelief, then shook his head. "Lady Gilraen-" He was quickly interrupted.  
"Oh, please, call me Gilraen." He nodded at her, inwardly wondering if she was anything like her offspring. "I think it would be wise if Aragorn were known by another name while he is here in Rivendell. It would not do for the Enemy to learn that he has survived." He watched Gilraen and tentatively wondered if he should get out of hair-pulling range. It could be quite upsetting, he mused, to have to give up your son's name. She nodded and bit her lip. "Is there anything else, Lord Elrond?"  
Elrond looked at her sternly. She quickly realized her mistake." Oh...um...Elrond?" He smiled at her.  
"I understand if this is hard for you...but you need to promise me that he will not go spreading around Imladris that his father was called Arathorn. That could be disastrous, for all of us." Gilraen gasped softly. " But - he's just a child...The only way to do that is if he completely forgets everything, his heritage, his name, everything!" Elrond's eyes looked sad, but unyielding.  
"I am sorry." _I don't know how else to protect him. Although he doesn't seem to need much protection.._ She sighed, defeated. Aragorn watched her, oblivious to her distress. "Mammee play?"  
And he poked her nose. Gilraen chuckled unwillingly." Elrond? What shall we name him? Something elvish?"  
"Yes, something in the Sindarin tongue."As he watched the boy poking his mother's face and pulling her hair, he decided on something. "_Estel._ It means Hope." Gilraen thought about it, and nodded slowly.  
"He is the one thing that remains for me right now. _Estel_ is most appropriate." Elrond put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

As he watched the two of them disappear into their rooms for breakfast, Elrond could not help but find some dark humour in Estel's new name. The residents of Imladris were going to find new meaning in the word with that human child around. And he was going to leave Estel in the care of his sons for the day...Yes. Hope. They must _not _lose sight of it...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you SO much reviewers. *is eating reviews hungrily* I love you all! (platonic love, that is)

Ok. A few questions that have come up:

Elladan and Elrohir are mature, grown-up elves. Over two and a half thousands years at _least_. *mind boggles* I know they are acting slightly (_slightly?!_ ok, extremely) immature...But hey - who doesn't feel like a kid when around kids?!(Besides, whatchoo expect from an authoress like me?) Just about everyone here is OoC, sorry apologies in advance,

The dialogue in the last few paragraphs of the last chapter was a little confusing, so I'll just tell you it was Elrond who suggested changing names, not Gilraen.

Questions: Do elves only get drunk on Dorwinion?  
Can they get high? (on sweets, nothing druggy lol)  
Profanity means a swear word right?  
Let me know in reviews please!

Glorfindel watched Elladan pacing his room with a growing sense of alarm. The elf was a storming back and forth, muttering things about idiot younger brothers and foolish balrog-slayers. Elrohir had wisely removed himself from the room and was probably in his father's study. And the two twins were going to be taking care of Estel while his mother was shown around Imladris..._ Oh Valar_...it was going to be a long day...

Elrohir came back at just that moment, distracting Glorfindel from his depressing thoughts and Elladan from his pacing.. "_Ada _says Aragorn is to be known as Estel from now on." Elladan choked and looked at Elrohir incredulously. "Hope?! _Hope _is to be his new name?!" He resumed pacing.  
Glorfindel shook his head at Elrohir sternly. "What did I do?!" the younger elf protested. "I think it fits...in a way...if you have a very active imagination...Oh. I see what you mean."

Elrond eased himself around the door and turned to face his sons. "Estel has just had breakfast, Elladan, so he will be more cooperative than last night. Do not fear." After setting the boy in Elrohir's nervous arms, he beckoned Glorfindel outside. "I did not miss that small noise you made when Estel's name was mentioned. Would you care to explain?" Glorfindel gulped, and decided to pretend Elrond was just an angry balrog. "Well..._Hope?_ Is that the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of that boy, _mellon nin_?" Elrond blinked. He hadn't _really_ meant for it to be so...so amusing.

Elrohir looked at Estel. _Uhh..._"Hello, _tithen pen._" The little boy looked back solemnly.  
"Hello 'Ro!" _Is that it? No hair pulling, no squealing? Nothing? _Elladan looked over at the two of them.  
"Is that really so bad, Elrohir?" The younger twin winced. He hadn't realized he'd said that all out loud.  
Estel calmly patted Elrohir on the head, and smiled at Elladan. Why were these big elfies not talking to him? "Story?" he requested.

Glorfindel and Elrond suddenly stopped talking. _What was wrong? _Glorfindel wondered. Then he realised. _Silence._ There were no joyful yells of Elvin twins in pain, no happy squealing of toddlers tormenting the innocent. Something must be wrong!

"...and the hazelnuts all jumped over the waterfall and found the berries living safe and sound in the magical rainbow world. The en-" _CRASH! _The storyteller found himself rudely interrupted by two frantic Elvin lords. "Are you safe, my sons?! Estel?!"

When the dust cleared and the red mist of war lifted (nah I'm just messing with ya). When everyone had righted themselves, and pushed various balrog-slayers, orc-smiters and Noldorian High Kings off themselves, two of them turned to stare at the other two.

"Ah...we'll be going now..." Elrond apologized sheepishly. Glorfindel, he noted, was of absolutely no use when it came to defending oneself against ones glaring sons. It so happened the golden haired warrior was occupied with other, more important matters. "Where's Estel?!" he cried. The four elves looked around in horror. "We had him safely before you intruded!" growled Elladan. _He didn't pull my hair until you did either!_

mellon nin - dear friend

Should I keep going? Reviews are rewarded with Estel-finding compasses! (Ok slightly PotC but oh WELL)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh holy marshmallows and all sacred cuisine...I forgot the disclaimer.

I, Eiladwyn Lindaulas, hereby swear before you, my noble witnesses, that I never have and never will own the works of J.R.R Tolkien, including his lands and all the inhabitants.

Sorry that I updated so late, but my Internet went a little silly. And I didn't have the marshmallows on my side :'(.  
I can't do the ~~~~ New Scene~~~~ thingies for some reason. I want to shoot something. Why doesn't Lord of the Rings have an undead monkey?! Anyway, if a paragraph has a ~in front of it, it means a new/different scene.

Estel stuffed his dirty fingers into his mouth and giggled loudly. Mammee and the Els were still in the big house. Never ever find him here! He scuttled through the undergrowth and toddled off the path.

~Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. Think of the Dalai Lama.* In. Out. Elrohir and Elladan had already gone outside and were calling for the little human. Glorfindel* had told Elrond that he was going to organize searches and quickly left. Leaving him to inform Gilraen her babe had disappeared. In. Out. In. Out. Elrond straightened his robes and quickly combed his hair. No harm in being dignified 'til the end.

~Elrohir thumped Elladan on the back. "We both know you're the better tracker. You go ahead of me, and I will try to find one of Erestor's pets. I have a feeling Estel will come out of hiding to see them." Elladan frowned slightly. "Make sure you bring one that has little or no hair, ears that are hard to grab, very tough skin, no tail...Ah." The twins looked at each other.  
"Maybe candy would be a better idea."

Estel peeped out from behind the tall oak he was hiding behind. Candy?

A small shuffle and a surprised "Candy?", that was all the twins needed to hear. "Estel..." Elladan called out in a sing-song voice. "I can heeear you!" Elrohir grimaced. His brother was terrible at this baby-talk. "What, you think you can do better?!" Elladan growled quietly.  
Elrohir's eyes widened slightly. "No, no. You are doing wonderfully, brother!"  
Elladan turned back smugly. "We have sweeties for you!"  
Estel's head popped into view. "S'eeties? Where?"  
Elladan winked at him cheerfully. "In the kitchens down that path. Race you there?"  
Elrohir paled. _Bad idea..._

~Elrond glided along the path leading to the lake. Glorfindel had told him where to find the Lady Gilraen and was no doubt placing bets with the household staff on his future state of health. That elf...Elrond huffed. He was **so** noble and wise in front of guests...They honestly had no idea...But now he was drawing close to Gilraen. _Valar help me..._ "Lady Gilraen...I must ask you to remain seated..." _Oh, for sweet Eru's sake get this over with..._"Well, your son-" **SPLASH!!!**

~*slightly back in the timeline*

"ESTEL! WAIT!" Elladan roared. Elrohir rolled his eyes and started to run after the troublesome toddler. _Hmm. Terribly troublesome trying tiresome- Concentrate! _In front of him, he heard Elladan gasp loudly.

The younger twin blinked his eyes several times. Nope. It still looked the same. Elladan, then Estel, then... "Oh _______, ____________!!!*insert elvish profanities here*."

~Estel whizzed off the path, giggling at how fast the world was going by. El'dan looked funny with a frothy mouth…Oh. There was no ground now! He was flying!

~Gilraen felt her jaw drop. Elrond looked over at her and realized his face was a mirror image. He quickly picked his chin up from where it had fallen and hoped no one had noticed.

~Elladan skidded to a halt at the lake's edge. He watched helplessly as Estel catapulted through the air, squealing like a flying pig. Then something else grabbed his attention. He was so busy staring at his _Ada_'s expression that he failed to notice Elrohir trying to stop himself behind him. He forever regretted not seeing him slip in a patch of mud and flail his arms about. He didn't notice his twin's dismayed groan. However, he did notice when Elrohir slammed into his back and shoved him into the lake.

Eru - Iluvatar. Big Boss of Elvish deities. I _think _that's how it's spelt.

*Dalai Lama - I don't know what the Middle-Earth equivalent is haha.  
Glorfindel - Did you know that the literal translation of his name is 'Golden Hair/ed'? His parents must have had a lot of kids before him =P


	5. Chapter 5

Again, the evil uploady-edity thing is throwing a tantrum...I still can't do the

~~~~New Paragraph~~~~

thing, so I'm going to have to use

~~New Paragraph.

Reviews are highly appreciated and will be rewarded with chocolate and fluffy ponies!

* * *

Elrond finally found his voice. "Estel! Come out of there _immediately_!" The little boy grinned at him and shook his head. "Nu-uh!"  
Gilraen leaned towards him and whispered in embarrassment. "Lord Elrond…I think he is choosing not to answer to the name Estel…". Elrond went claret red.

Elrohir cracked then. All in the vicinity turned to look at the mud-coated elf that was rolling on the ground in hysterics. "Hahahahaha! I told you so, _Ada_! Estel is just not right for him! Hahahahahahaha!" Elladan stared at his very muddy and _very_ nutty doppelganger in dismay. "Are you _mad?!_ You don't laugh at _Ada _unless he is drunk!"

He winced as his _Adar_'s irate voice drifted out to him. "I heard that, Elladan Elrondion!"

~~Estel looked round in surprise. They laugh! They have fun? He decided to join in. "Eeeeee! I sinkin'! He'p me!" Thrashing his short arms around, he acted out the charade of drowning and dying a horrible death.

~~Erestor was reading. Deep in the gardens of Imladris, in range of the cooling breezes of the lake, he had found peace and solitude. _For once_, he had vowed this morning, _I will have a nice, quiet day of simply doing what I wish. _

However, it was not to be. The cries of a child in distress reached his ears. "He'p me!!! I dyin'!" Erestor groaned…_No, no…Someone else will be there to help...hopefully…_In the end his conscience smote him over the head. Well. He could kiss his peaceful day goodbye.

~~Elladan swam over to Estel frantically. "Hold on, _tithen pen_!" Estel looked at him in delight. More play! The toddler began kicking himself in a circle. His mother had already tried to teach him to swim, though there was a limit to how much a two-year old could learn. Unfortunately, one of his wild kicks hit Elladan in the chin.

Elrohir stared. And stared. _When was the last time I saw my twin get bested by a miniature human?! _He started laughing again. But his father was having none of it. "Elrohir! Help your brother immediately and get Estel to shore!" Elrohir huffed.

"But I am dry!" he called back. Elrond raised the Eyebrow of Doom threateningly.

Elrohir made a face. "All right, all right…"

~~Erestor hurried through the training grounds. "Some child is drowning in the lake!" he cried out in his best announcing voice. After all, the chief advisor did not know exactly how to help. Without any further ado, the elves gathered in the complex rushed down to the lake as one.

~~Gilraen held a hand to her mouth. Of course, she knew her baby boy was merely playing game, but she had promised herself she would get revenge for his name-changing. Oh, yes, indeed…

~~Elladan rubbed his jaw ruefully. For a tiny child, this boy had some _kick_. After a few more seconds of deliberation, he figured something out. "Estel's not drowning…"Elrohir reached them just then. "What? You mean I waded in, washed the mud off so I would not dirty _you _and swam here for nothing?" Elladan shot a sidelong glance at him, and Elrohir suddenly paused in his tirade. He listened carefully as Elladan muttered something in his ear. Identical evil grins began to appear on their faces.

~~Galdir, one of Imladris' guards, immediately began to shed his weapons. It appeared the boy had drifted beyond the sons of Elronds' reach! _Shouldn't they be able to swim to him, being of elven blood?_  
"It seems Elladan is hurt!" Erestor cried out in alarm. _Oh. That explains it…_

~~Elrohir wondered how long his twin could keep up the appearance of being in excruciating pain. The faces and sounds he was making were quite amusing. And it seemed like half of Imladris had turned out to watch as well! "Elladan, keep it up! And keep your eyes closed!" No need for him to know he had a much larger audience than originally planned.

But some worried elves were swimming out to them…He could feel his wonderful plan of humiliation melting into the lake…

~~Gilraen started to breathe fast in her dread. "Elrond! I…I didn't tell you…Estel can swim! Oh no, what if Elladan is hurt because I withheld information?" She tried not to sob. Elrond looked at her blankly. "What are you talking about?" Gilraen blinked. _They're just acting? But...Oh._

~~Estel started to scream in joy. "Arrrrrrrrrrghheeeeeeee!!!" Elrond sighed. If he had not known, courtesy of Gilraen, that the child could swim, he would have jumped into the lake right then and there to save the supposedly drowning babe from the jaws of death. However, it seemed that everyone there was of the same mind. And they did not know what Elrond did. Erestor leapt into the lake in full, formal, Noldorian garb. "Child, stay calm! I am coming for you!" His was one among many other yells.

~~Glorfindel picked his way across the lake shore to Elrond and Gilraen. "Are your three youngsters doing what I think they are doing?" The two unfortunates nodded glumly. The golden-haired being stopped smiling. "Ah."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Elrond watched his two sons getting fished out of the lake by Glorfindel, a grim look on his smile-repelling face.

Estel followed soon after, and was handed to his aghast mother. She immediately began upbraiding him.  
"Estel! Why did you not come out of the lake when Elrond called you?!"  
Estel looked at her impassively. "He call Estel."

Elladan groaned inwardly. "Tithen pen, you _are_ Estel."

"No! I Ar'gon!"

"Estel."

"A'rgon!"

"Estel!"

The oldest twin picked up the youngest member of Elrond's house. "I am older than you, and I say you are Estel!"

The toddler considered this for a few seconds. "Hmm."

Elladan was just rejoicing in his triumph when the boy leaned forwards and pulled his hair. "No! I Ar'gon!!! Ar'gon, Ar'gon Ar'gon!!!"

Elrohir dropped his face into his hands, whether to laugh or cry, no one could tell.

Elrond held out his arms for the boy. The dispirited Elladan handed him over and busied himself wringing the water out of his once-perfect hair. Glorfindel watched the Noldo Elf closely. Should Estel prove to be in any danger, he was there for him.

Estel (or Ar'gon?) stared as Elrond pushed his face against his own. "Now listen to me, young human. You are either Estel, or NO DINNER!"

*a collective gasp*

The young human widened his eyes to epic proportions and looked at Elrond imploringly. The stern Lord of Imladris gulped, but held fast. A small whimper escaped the boy's throat.

"I Estel."

~~Elrohir and Elladan sat next to each other at the evening meal and ate in silence, prompting nervous scooting-in-other-direction from the elves around them. They didn't even notice.  
Their thoughts were filled with awe for the Elven Lord who had bent Estel to his will, resisting the perilous Hair-Pulling and defying the Puppy-Eyes.

Elrond sat with Estel and Gilraen at his right hand, calmly ensuring that throughout the meal, the name Estel remained in use.  
Glorfindel watched him from where he was sitting. _It takes Elrond more political skill to maneuver a human child_, he thought, _than his own people._

The people in question were watching Estel being taught table manners. There were quite a few indulgent chuckles from those who had not been part of the lake…incident. Elrohir gazed at his father in open admiration. "Look, 'Dan. Estel has learnt how to use a fork!"

Elladan beamed. "He looks so sweet!"

The little boy turned towards the twins and gave them an endearing wide smile. Then he burped. Loudly. All the elves within earshot winced.

Gilraen, however, appeared unfazed. "Estel, please do not burp at the table."

The youngster looked down at the tablecloth, his dark curls covering his face. "I sorry…"

His mother smiled serenely. "Do not do it again, and there will be no need to be."

Estel nodded earnestly.

Glorfindel inched his chair back a little, in anticipation for what he was about to say next. "Speaking of apologies… Estel. In light of what happened this afternoon, I believe you owe a few people an apology."

Gilraen's head snapped round. Glorfindel jumped up from his seat and headed for the back of the hall, glancing backwards every so often.

Gilraen thought about it for a few seconds and sighed. "Lord Glorfindel?"

The mighty Balrog-slayer paused in his escape. "Ah…Yes?"

The mother of the tiny delinquent conceded the point with a graceful nod of the head. "You are right."

Glorfindel plopped into the nearest seat in a state of shock. She _agreed_ with him?! Hm. Strange. The seat was not as soft as usual…He jumped as a cool voice sounded in his ear. "Glorfindel…I'd like you to know I do not return the feelings you apparently have…"

The blonde elf blushed furiously and scuttled away to another seat. "I did not realize you were there!"

A twist of the mouth. "Of course you didn't."

Glorfindel glowered grumpily. "Erestor…"

The chief advisor rolled his eyes. "I know! I was just teasing you."

"You sometimes take the teasing too far, old friend!"

A chorus of giggles erupted from the nearest gaggle of maids, a few of them fluttering their lashes prettily.

Glorfindel dropped his head into his hands, then lifted his face again as he heard Elrond calling for silence. He and Erestor exchanged thankful glances at the diversion.

~~The Lord Elrond stood in front of the assembled elves, trying to appear composed. Inside, he was desperately hoping this would not blow up in his face. "Estel has something he would like to say to those who he has wronged today." He was about to sit down, when a sudden thought yanked at him. "Actually – I think we should include the Lords Elladan and Elrohir in this as well." With a satisfied smirk, he took a seat.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in alarm. _Oy._

They rose from their seats slowly, each planning out an apology in his head. Estel clambered onto the table in front of his mother and Lord Elrond and looked at them beseechingly. The older twin groaned as Elrohir began to slow down as they passed Estel's improvised platform. He stopped altogether, then turned back and stepped up next to the little boy. His left hand was immediately claimed by the toddler, who had to stretch to reach it.

Elladan looked back at his rapidly blinking father helplessly and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll fetch you some wine when this is all over, Ada." And with that, he climbed up to join the others.

~~Estel grabbed Elladan's right hand as soon as he appeared at his side. Elrohir snickered at his twin's expression over the little boy's head, and then quickly turned serious again.

"I, Elrohir Elrondion, am truly sorry. To those who deserve or require recompense, I will be happy to serve."

"I, Elladan Elrondion, offer my sincere apologies. For any damages sustained, I will do my best to compensate."

The tiny toddler gripped the twins' hands harder as it came to his turn. "I, Estel El- El-Elrondee…" He turned to look up pleadingly at the two elves holding his hands. Elladan cleared his throat. "He means Elrondion."

At the table's head, behind the three miscreants, Gilraen stiffened, and turned to glare heatedly at Elrond. He returned her gaze, and swiftly shook his head. _I didn't mean for this to happen! Honestly!_

She looked down, anger turning to sorrow, and nodded. _He needs a father anyway…_

In front of them, Estel continued.

"I are sorreee! I he'p?" He looked back at his mother and Elrond uncertainly. They nodded approvingly at him. He turned back round and offered the silent elves his best smile.

Glorfindel slowly brought his hands together. Gradually, more and more began to applaud the little boy's winning apology.

Elladan exhaled in relief and jumped off the table, followed closely by Elrohir. They both turned around to assist their newest younger brother down.

Elrond and Gilraen's mouths had formed two perfect O's. The twins were about to start laughing at their weirdness, when they saw why.

Estel was sitting in Glorfindel's abandoned dessert dish, and was painting the once-pristine white tablecloth a chocolate-cake-brown.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please, please review. Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Gilraen was putting Estel to bed. He blinked sleepily at her as she plunked him down in the middle of the counterpane and yawned. "I sorry, Mama." She kissed his downy head absently as she went over what had happened in her head.

It hadn't been his fault. Honestly! He had tripped over his clumsy feet and Glorfindel's chocolate cake had gotten in the way as he had landed, that was all. He was so small that his entire rear end was encased in the bowl, so of course he used his hands to try get himself out. When that failed, he growled at it, which made the elves that hadn't seen what happened think he was playing, which he wasn't. Anyone who had seen the whole story would know it was not his fault!

After his valiant attempts to get out, his hands were dirty. He had been raised to know that soiled, grimy hands were not acceptable at the table, so he had tried to clean it off himself. Really, that was all he was trying to do! It was a pity, though, that the nearest available material was the tablecloth…

Elrond understood what had happened. He would tell the elves of his household what they needed to know.

~~Right at that moment, that was what the Lord of Imladris was doing. None of the elves questioned him, which was, of course, entirely understandable. Estel had won them over with his garbled apology. Not that they _really_ had anything against him in the first place…it was just that being tricked by a two-year old was a little embarrassing for century-old elves. Some of them may have been as merry as children, but not to that extent. Elves were a dignified people, after all.

As for his sons….Well. They _had _apologized, after all.

He bade his people farewell and walked to Estel and Gilraen's chambers to say goodnight.

Elrohir met with Elladan outside Gilraen and Estel's room. "I assume you are here to say goodnight too?" he asked his brother softly. Elladan nodded at him and knocked on the door softly. It was opened by their Ada.

"Elladan, Elrohir. Come in." he welcomed them in and closed the door behind them. Estel was tucked up already, listening avidly to his mother as she spun a tale of a beautiful Elven princess and the strong, brave man who loved each other. Every night, since his father had left home and never come back, she had told him stories of the First Age.

None remembered now, save for Elrond, how this particular saga was told in the elder days, but she knew it in brief. *The meeting of Beren, son of Barahir, and Lúthien Tinúviel had taken the last two bedtimes to relate to Estel, for inevitably four or five verses of the song would send the young boy to sleep. Tonight the story was continued with speech instead of song. She kept talking softly to Estel, aware that two more people were listening.

"Beren was a mortal man, but Lúthien was the daughter of Thingol, a King of Elves upon Middle-earth when the world was young, and she was the fairest maiden that has ever been of all the children of this world. Those who saw her said that her loveliness was as the mists above the northern lands, and in her face was a shining light.

"In those days, the Great Enemy dwelt still in Angband, and the Elves of the West came back to Middle-earth made war upon him."

She paused, expecting Estel to be asleep or at least no longer listening. But instead he frowned at her. "Why?" he wondered out loud.

"The Great Enemy had stolen a Silmaril, which belonged to the elves. They came to get it back, with the help of Men. But the Enemy was victorious-" Estel frowned again. Gilraen quickly reverted back to more simply language. "The Enemy won, and Beren had to escape so he would not be hurt. But when he was running, he came over the Mountains of Terror into the hidden kingdom of King Thingol. There he saw Lúthien singing and dancing beside an enchanted river called Esgalduin. He named her Tinúviel, which means Nightingale." Estel was hanging on every word, his round eyes watching her face fervently. "They fell in love, but Thingol would not allow them to be wedded unless they brought back the Silmaril. After going through a lot of danger and trials, they got the Silmaril back, but a wolf swallowed it and Beren's hand. But then they were rescued by the Eagles of Manwë. They hunted down the wolf, and got the Silmaril back, but in the hunt Beren was wounded. Lúthien loved him so much that she chose to become mortal, so that she might follow him. It is said that they met once again beyond the Sundering Seas, and after being alive together for a while, they both passed out of this world."

The four listeners and the storyteller sat in silence for a few seconds, until Estel realized Gilraen wasn't talking anymore.

The toddler pouted. "More?"

Gilraen stroked his hair. "No more tonight, dearest. Now time to sleep…"

Estel looked up at the four adults bending over him and smiled drowsily. " I lub' you mama, 'Ro, 'Dan, El!"

As sleep overtook him, the last thing he heard was a concerted whisper coming from four different people. "Love you too, Estel."

THE END

* * *

*Almost-quoted from the Fellowship of the Ring, Chap: A Knife in the Dark. Aragorn was telling this story to the 4hobbits.

Thanks for reading, please review =]


End file.
